Don't Go
by Frankemix
Summary: Basch leaves Rabanastre to help Balthier gather supplies from other cities in Ivalice. However, he left behind someone he wished he hadn't. One shot.


This was... interesting to write. I was actually thinking about making this a short BalthierVaan one-shot songfic, but it turned out to be BaschVaan instead. There's just... so few of them. I might as well be the only person on writing them, since, well, I kind of am. Anyways. Enjoy.

No warnings. Just emo!Vaan.**  
**

**6 years later and I've edited out those lyrics. Oh my _god_, why were songfics so _in_? (Hint: they never were. I was just 15 and stupid.)**

* * *

Not long from present, Balthier requested that Basch join him on a long trip from Rabanastre, to Nalbina and the Port at Balfonheim. Of course, it was for nothing more than to receive the ordered supplies for the _Strahl_. She needed some upgrading, and Basch volunteered to help Nono and Fran. It was the nice thing to do, and he thought it would be nice to take a little vacation from the royal city of Rabanastre for a bit. However, not long after departing the city did he realize he was leaving behind someone he cherished just to go pick up some airship parts.

Vaan dragged his feet as he wandered from the _Strahl_'s hangar to the entrance of the aerodrome. His head was hung, causing anyone who knew of his loud and optimistic outbursts to stare at him with worried expressions.

He had to shield his eyes as soon as he stepped out into the sunlight; after being in the aerodrome for so long, shaded from natural light, the sun _hurt_. He winced as the light reflected off of the shiny accessories possessed by passersby. Vaan sighed heavily and sat himself down, wondering just why he let that man leave.

"Why is it always like this?" Vaan asked Penelo once he met up with her by Migelo's Sundries. He didn't expect to get an answer, thus he continued: "I always let him just… leave whenever he wants. We say our short goodbyes, since we'd see each other again. Then again, I don't… I don't think he even knows about the…" His voice trailed off, cheeks flushing to a bright crimson. _About the feelings I have for him…_

Penelo knew who Vaan was talking about. He did that all the time-go off about 'letting _him_ go' without something or another, and then his voice would usually just trail off in mid-sentence. Vaan told his childhood friend that if she came even close to finding out, she was to _not_ tell anyone. Well, the man Vaan allowed to leave again had requested the same.

Vaan turned, about to walk away, when Penelo grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around. Without a word, she pointed to the sky. The young man's golden eyes took a quick glance skyward only to find out that the _Strahl_ had been turned back around and was headed for the aerodrome. Vaan took the airship's sky time as the chance to dash back to the hangar.

He wasn't entirely fast enough, for when he reached the hangar, Balthier and Basch were standing side-by-side, obviously waiting for the younger male to return. And he stood, facing the men, trying to catch his breath. He asked why they came back, and he obtained the answer soon enough.

Basch left Balthier's side. He walked towards Vaan without a single expression apparent on his masculine features. Barely arm's length away, he grabbed Vaan's shoulders and pulled the smaller body against his own in a tight embrace. He said nothing. Neither of them said anything. They held. They were held.

At that moment, Basch and Vaan didn't pay any mind to Balthier or anyone else who just might be spying on the two unlikely lovers. They continued to hold each other, both of them unsure about when to let go. The problem was that they both wanted to keep holding, and _not_ let go. Then, so subtle was the voice, Vaan uttered the words Basch had waited so long for him to say: "I love you."

Vaan gripped the back of Basch's worn shirt, and his stomach began to ache for fear of receiving no response. No, he feared his love not being returned. He took on a confused expression when he heard a small chuckle from Basch when the man pulled away. "You're crying," he said quietly, wiping away the tears from Vaan's eyes for him. "You don't have to…" He embraced Vaan again, but not as tight this time as to allow him to lower his lips to the young man's ear to whisper: "I love you, too."


End file.
